Reid's Fate
by Rernst2016
Summary: Just a not so hectic day for the BAU, until Reid and the team get a surprise visit from an unexpected sociopath. Note: Might be a little gory for some people, but it isn't too bad.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer's P.O.V

I sat at my desk, finishing up a long days worth of paperwork, and as usual I finished it before everyone else. The rest of the team got up to leave, having to take home the rest of their paperwork. Well everyone except Hotch of course, who sat in his lonesome tower. Morgan walked up to my desk with a tired grim.

"Come on pretty boy, I know sleep is foreign to you, but I think we all deserve some." I grabbed my jacket and brown leather bag, throwing it over my shoulder. We walked to the elevator, that was started it close.

"Hold that elevator!" I called out and a black case stopped the doors from closing all the way. Once they opened again I could see it was Rossi's bag. We squeezed inside the already packed elevator, including JJ, Rossi, Kate, and Garcia.

"So what's everyone's plan for the weekend?" JJ asked after pressing the ground floor button.

"Funny. We all know a "free" weekend isn't going to be free." Rossi added.

"Even so, I promised Meg I would take her shopping tonight. Here's hoping I won't have to cancel." Kate said.

"What's the brilliant doctor got planned for tonight?" Garcia asked.

"Well I have to figure out my mother's hospital treatment plans and costs that I have been avoiding." I knew the pity silence was soon to follow, so I changed the topic quickly.

"What about you Morgan?"

"Well, Baby Doll and I are going out for dinner." With that the elevator hit the last floor to the parking garage and we exited the condensed space. Everyone appeared worn out as they drug themselves along the dark lot. Rossi began talking about his plans, but to be quite honest I wasn't really paying attention. I was more focused on the odd presence of a person behind us. I turned over my shoulder, but saw nothing. It was much too dark to really know if someone was behind us or not, but I still had to do a double take. This time Morgan noticed the odd behavior.

"What's up Reid, still afraid of the dark?" He half joked, but looked more confused than amused when I didn't respond.

"Spence?" JJ asked.

"Sorry I just thought someone else was here, but I guess I am just being jumpy." We continued walking and it didn't take long for me to hear the approaching footsteps behind us once again. At first I thought I was just sleep deprived, but the rest of the team stopped when they heard the noise as well, but before we had time to turn around a voice echoed in the empty parking lot.

"Doctor Spencer Reid?" We turned around in time to see a dark figure with something reflecting the moon light in his hand. A gun. I didn't even get a chance to register what was happening, let alone reply, before the sound of a gun firing echoed loudly.

A sharp pain shot threw my lower abdomen. The shot caused me to fall back on the hard concrete. My first reaction was to look down and the sight of blood already starting to seep threw my shirt forced me to look away.

When I looked back up everything spun and black dots threatened to take over my vision. I made out four familiar faces hovering over me, their lips were moving, but I couldn't hear a thing.

The faces became somewhat recognizable, but where was Morgan. Sounds became more audible and I could faintly hear Kate and Rossi telling me to keep my eyes open and that they are calling 911 now.

Behind then, JJ was on her cell, her face and voiced etched concern and worry.

Garcia was also standing, shaking. She looked like she was about to pass out.

"Hey! Reid! Stay awake!" Kate said.

I hadn't even noticed my eyelids slipping shut, but I forced them open. Rossi Pushed down on my new wound, causing me to wince. It hurt so badly. Rossi shot me an apologetic look. I could now somewhat hear Morgan yelling something along the lines of..

"What in gods name made you do this?" But there was no reply, so Morgan continued to yell.

"Hey Reid, focus on me! The ambulance is on it's way!" JJ added, now kneeling down next to me and grabbing my hand.

Rossi lifted his hands up for a second to remove his jacket. His hands were covered in blood. He placed his jacket where his hands were and pressed down again.

I decided to look down once more to see the damage and regretted it instantly. My whole shirt was now drenched in red. My vision became a mess of colors once again and I couldn't help but let my eyelids fall shut.

"Reid! Spence! Please stay awake Spence! Reid!" JJ's voice became more and more faded until everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Morgan's P.O.V

I was the first to react to the gun shot that hit Reid. I went up to him seeing the blood come threw his shirt.

"Morgan we've got him, go!" I didn't want to leave Reid, but I knew I was the fastest and wanted to catch the guy who did this dead of alive. I removed my gun from its holster and raced after the dark figure, catching up to him with ease.

The dark figure turned around long enough to send off a warning shot, but I ducked behind a car. Not that it mattered, he didn't necessarily aim.

"Stop where you are with your hands up!" I yelled, but of course he kept going. I aimed and it nicked his shoulder, which was enough for him to trip over his feet. I quickly kicked away his gun and pinned him to the concrete with his arms behind his back.

I am not really sure what I was saying, but I began yelling, asking him too many questions to give him time to answer. Though he wasn't responding either way, he only smirked.

I brought my face closer to his to see who it was. I could hold back my slight gasp when I recognized him. Jared Fredrick. He worked as the mail deliverer for the BAU.

"Jared?" I asked in a confused whisper. He smiled wickedly and added a small, but audible scoff.

I was about to beat the crap out of him, until I heard JJ begin to yell.

"Reid! Spence! Please stay awake Spence! Reid!"

The worry that was already boiling with my anger, was now spewing out. I looked away from Jared to the group, sitting on the ground. I have seen a lot of blood in my life, but this was different. Watching your friend, your brother, bleed to death made me sick to my stomach.

"No! Reid!" Kate yelled, which scared even more, if that was even possible.

"JJ! Does he have a pulse?!" I yelled.

"It's faint, but it is there. He is unconscious Morgan!"

Sirens could be heard in the distance and it didn't take long for it to reach us. The paramedics filed out of the ambulance and the police officers came and arrested Jared, taking him to the interrogation room in the BAU building.

I rushed over to Reid who was now being loaded onto a gurney and placed in the back of the ambulance.

"I will ride with him and just meet us at the hospital, could you call Hotch?" JJ said.

"Yeah go and let me know if anything happens." Some the ambulance took off for the hospital and we were questioned by the police.

Once we were all questioned, I called Hotch who said he would be down in a minute. He was rushing out the elevator withing seconds.

"How is he?" Nobody replied, but the expressions on everyone's face was a good enough explanation.

"I can't believe Jared would do something like this. Why?" Garcia said shakily.

"I haven't been here long enough to tell, but he seemed like a nice guy. Kind of quite, but friendly. Kate added.

"Your right, he was... At least I thought he was." I said.

"Doesn't matter now, I will drive." Rossi said pulling the keys from his pocket and we followed him to the SUV.

The ride there was quiet, it was dead silent and nobody dared to speak their worried thoughts. Questions raced threw my head as I stared out the window. Why did he feel the need to kill? If he was jealous, why did he kill Reid specifically? How did he even get a gun into the parking garage?

We pulled into the parking lot, as sped over to the nurses station.

"Spencer Reid?" I asked impatiently and the nurse typed the name onto her computer.

"He is in surgery at the moment, you may wait in the waiting area." I wanted to argue, but there was no point.

Hotch put his hand on my shoulder and we all took a seat in the uncomfortable chairs. Everyone but Garcia, who paced around the room trying to clear her thoughts.

JJ came into view from the surgery wing with blood still on her clothes as well.

"Any updates?" Hotch asked

"They just told me that he was loosing way too much blood."

"Well that was obvious already?" Rossi said.

"On the way to the hospital he woke up, he didn't talk though." JJ sat down next to me and joined in the waiting game. Garcia really hated waiting, so she went to get everyone coffee. Rossi help his head in his hands and Hotch look like he was pretty deep in his thoughts, as I am sure I looked too. Kate and JJ were holding hands.

When Garcia came back, she held many coffees and passed them out and we took them gratefully.

After a little over an hour, a nurse came out and called Reid's name, causing us all too jump up from our seats.

"Spencer is going to be just fine. The bullet didn't hit his stomach so there wasn't much trouble getting it out. The only problem we were worried about was how much blood he was loosing, but we were able to stop the bleeding."

We all let out a breath and couldn't help letting our smiles show.

"Can we see him?" Hotch asked.

"Not yet, give him another half hour to fully rest and then we will keep over night for safety purposes. He will be able to leave tomorrow, as long as there are no problems."

"Great, thank you nurse." Hotch stated, shaking her hand.

The next half hour was much faster knowing that Reid was going to be alright, after it passed we all walked towards the room number that the nurse had given us.

Once we reached the door, JJ opened it and followed her inside. Reid lay on the almost equally white bed sheet, asleep. We each took a seat around the room.

It didn't take long, for the already exhausted team to fall asleep, everyone but me. I would sleep when I knew for a fact that Reid was alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: So I got my first review and it was pretty exciting :) So thanks to RatherBeAWriter for the great compliment, I really appreciated it... Thanks to you I decided to write another chapter today!

Chapter 3:

JJ's P.O.V

When I woke up Reid was still asleep as well as everyone else, well everyone but Morgan.

"Morgan, you need to get some sleep."

"JJ I am fine, I want to..." He protested, but I cut in.

"No Morgan, you look like your about to pass out, I will wake you up when Reid wakes up." Morgan was so tired I don't think he had any fight left in him and replaced my spot on the window sill to get some shut eye.

I sat next to Reid and gripped his hand for the second time. It was evident that Reid hated hospitals and for good reason, but I couldn't help but smile at the young doctor in his peaceful slumber. It is nice to see that some color had returned to Reid's already pale skin.

I almost drifted off until I felt Reid's fingers start to wiggle in my grasp. I looked up to see his eyelids begin to move and leaned closer. Suddenly his eyes flickered open and shut back closed to shield himself from the harsh light.

"Reid? Are you awake?"

"JJ?" His voice was harsh and raspy, but I was able understand him.

"Yeah I am here, you are in a hospital. Do you remember what happened?" His eyes opened and landed on me, after thinking for a minute.

"I think so, was I shot? Or am I just crazy?" I let a slight giggle escape my lips.

"Yes, but we will talk about it later. The rest of the team is here and I am pretty sure Morgan will kill me if I don't wake him up to talk to you."

He smiled back at me which was pretty reassuring.

"Hey guys, Reid is awake." Everyone slowly woke up with tired eyes, but lost the tiredness once they saw Reid.

"Reid, how do you feel?" Hotch asked.

"Good. Just a little tired."

"Then you should get some rest, your looking good Pretty Boy." Morgan said.

"When I was getting coffee, I picked up something for you as well." Garcia pulled out a cup of stawberry jello, knowing it was Reid's favorite. Reid's smile looked exhausted, but appreciative.

"Jello!" His voice was even more raspy when he was excited.

"Could I have some water?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course, one second." Kate rummaged through her bag, pulling out a bottle of water. She handed it to Spencer and he took it grateful.

He looked at everyone uncomfortably, I was confused at first until I looked down. All our clothes were still covered in red.

"Oh I am so sorry, we forgot to change." I replied.

"It's ok, when do I get out of here?"

"Not til tomorrow." Hotch gripped his shoulder lightly.

He let out a low groan and rolled his eyes.

"I hate hospitals."

"Yet it seems like you make it here the most." Rossi joked.

"I think it is karma." Garcia threw out.

"We are glad your ok kid, you had us worried." Morgan cracked a smile for the first time since we got to the hospital.

"Yeah we were afraid Morgan was going to kill the guy right there in the parking lot." Garcia joked. Morgan rolled his head in her direction with a slight grin.

"Who was it?" Spencer questioned, but there was no reply. We all looked at each other to look for a response.

"It was Jared, the mail guy." Garcia blurted out and received a worried look from the rest of the team, but we turned back to Reid who just seemed confused.

"Jared? What did I do to him?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." I added.

"He is in the interrogation room now and the police are waiting for us to interrogate him." Hotch stated.

"Well then why are we here?" To our disbelief, Reid began getting up and I ended up having to push him back down.

"I am not sure if you know, but you were just shot?" Rossi added.

"You have a point, but why are you all here? I am going to be fine."

"Alright, Garcia can stay with Reid. JJ and Rossi, we can go back to the BAU and talk to Jared. Morgan, and Kate, we have a permit to search Jared house and work space, please check out both. Reid get some sleep." Reid smiled, falling asleep within seconds.

Hotch stood at the door as it took me a minute to let go of Reid's hand. We all took the car back to the BAU and this ride seemed much more relaxed. When we reached the building, we each went to the bathroom to change and went our separate ways.

Rossi was going to watch from behind the glass while Hotch ans I interrogated Jared. I am not sure how I will hold myself back from pouncing this guy, but I knew that was the reason Hotch picked me, I would be the most level headed. Turning the handle, I walked inside behind Hotch. The normally quite and shy Jared, was now smiling wickedly and leaning back in his chair.

"When is the funeral? I would love to attend." He said in a cocky manner.

"How did you get past the parking lot security with that gun?" Hotch asked.

"Ah I see, switching the topic. Well if you must know, the security is used to me having boxes and letters in my mail car, a gun tucked away in one of the boxes was impossible to determine. Plus who would be suspicious of the kind and shy mail man."

"Why Reid?" I asked.

"Oh isn't that the question of the night. I was tired of that narcissistic nitwit walking around like he is the smartest guy here. I am smarter then he will ever be. I may not read as fast as him or be able to solve an algebraic equation like him, but I proved myself that I am smarter. I beat him." This guy was really getting on my nerves with this cocky attitude.

"Why are you telling us all this?" Hotch said in a calm tone.

"Well I better receive credit for killing the brilliant Doctor Reid. Make sure they use the photo from my Facebook profile. It is my favorite."

We both got up to leave, we had heard enough of this, but when Hotch reached the door, he turned back around.

"Oh by the way, Reid lived. Work on your aim big shot." With that he quickly shut the door behind him, but we could still hear the now angry Jared.

"WHAT? NO I SHOT HIM! HE IS DEAD!" He screamed.

When we reached the mirror room, we saw just how distressed Jared really was.

"This guy is a piece of work." Rossi smirked at us.

"You could say that." I added as we watched the grown man throw a hissy fit. Suddenly, he got out of his chair and chucked it at the mirror, causing us to take a step back.

"He told me he was dead!" Jared put his hands to his face.

"He?" Rossi repeated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Kate's P.O.V

I haven't known Reid for that long, but I quickly picked up that everyone has a protective side for him. I am not going to lie, I am pretty sure even I have a protective side for him now.

Morgan searching threw the papers piled on Jared's desk, he wore a permanent scowl at the lack of evidence in his desk area. I knew he just wanted to find something so that he could go be with Reid again.

I looked through his drawers, but nothing seemed out of place. Pencils, pens, a note pads, some paper clips, nothing that screamed "Hey I was looking to murder a member of the BAU."

After the desk was cleared, we took the SUV to his house in search of some shred of evidence to use against him. He was going to jail either way, but this way we could figure out his whole story.

For the first time since we were in the hospital, I got a little shut eye on the car ride. When I woke up the clock read eight in the morning.

We pulled into the driveway of a small, but quaint house. Flowers lined the window sills and the lawn was taken care of. The door had a beautiful stained glass window, in the sunlight the many colors were seen.

We walked up the walkway to the door and I was about to knock on it, but it opened before my fist could reach the wood.

A petite women stood in the entrance, a laundry basket in one hand and a phone stuck to her ear.

"Give me a call back Jared, I need to know where you are." She pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call. How come nobody had contacted her? Now we would have to break the news to her.

"Hi, how may I help you?" She seemed like a generally kind women.

"My name is Kate and this is Morgan, we are members of the BAU for Quantico."

"Susan, my husband delivers mail for the BAU building, correct? Has something happened to him?" Her concern was unmistakably genuine.

"He… He was…" I couldn't help but trip over my words, but she waited patiently. Morgan took the opportunity to jump in and finish it for me.

"He shot one of the member of our team yesterday in the parking lot, we have a warrant to search your house."

"No. That can't be him, you must have to wrong person. Jared would never, he is a kind man."

"We are incredibly sorry, but it is true. I understand if you need a minute, but we do need to do our job." She looked ready to cry, but nodded solemnly and opened the door.

She set her basket on the chair and sat on the couch, looking down. Her lip quivered and tears began to well up at the corner of her eyes.

The first thing I noticed about the house was that it was just as old-fashioned as the outside. Morgan's phone rang and while he answered I looked around the house quietly.

"What?"

"Alright. We are looking around his house now, his desk didn't have anything." Morgan hung up and walked over to me in the kitchen.

"Hotch said that there is another person behind this. Jared has a partner, but they can't get him to tell them who it is." Morgan tried to hold back his worried look, but it shone through in the end.

"Reid will be alright, Garcia is there and we all know she can take care of him." He cracked a smile, which was all I was asking for. I walked around the corner and found a door that looked as though it lead to a basement, and it was pad locked. I walked back to Susan.

"Susan, is the basement his space?" She merely nodded and broke out into sobs.

"The key…" She took in shattered breathes.

"Is hidden in his pillow case. He.. He didn't think I knew… B-but I did." She broke down once more.

We walked over to the door and Morgan brought back the key, opening the door. I flicked on my flashlight and drew my gun as I am sure Morgan did as well. Each stair creaked in an eerie manner under our feet. When we reached the bottom of the steps I couldn't hold back a gasp at the unnerving sight.

A large computer displayed four different places, Reid's desk, the Metro Station, the library, and what scared me most. Reid's house.

Author's Note: Sorry this one was kinda short, but the next one is pretty exciting. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! It really motivated me to write more when I get feedback!

Chapter 5:

Rossi's P.O.V

Hotch left to call Morgan and Garcia to warn them someone else might be in on this. Meanwhile JJ and I were reading through Jared's files.

"Who would tell him Reid was dead? Whoever it was, can't really be in on this, right" JJ asked.

"Well there haven't been many people he has seen since what happened. Just a couple different police officers. Maybe one of them told him that so he could get some information? He did tell us everything about why he did it." I remarked.

"Yeah, but that was because he was a narcissistic nitwit. He would have told us either way to get the credit?" JJ was right, this guy wanted the world to know what he did even if he merely injured Reid.

"I think I am gonna have a little chat with Jared, see if I can get him to cough up who told him this information." We looked back at the glass, seeing that Jared was now in the confusion stage. He sat on the edge of the table, breathing deeply and look at the ground in different directions. As if trying to think through what he had done wrong. I walked out and up to the door to the interrogation room.

"Jared, it's good to see you. When was the last time? The Christmas party was it? That was a fun one wasn't it." I pressed his temper as I had hoped.

"What you trying to pull now? Bad cop, now good cop?"

"No. In fact if you think that Hotch and JJ were playing bad cop, you are about to be quite disappointing." I slammed my fist on the table, causing him to hop off of it in fear.

"Honestly, I could care less as to why you decided to do something as incredibly stupid as this, but I do care if you have a partner. Now enlighten me Jared, did you do this alone?" My voice escalated as I spoke to him. He didn't answer for a minute and looked down.

"Now!" My fist hit the table for the second time and I could tell he was trying to hide his fear. Once he had taken a moment to regain his confidence, he glared up at me. He moved his mouth and spat on the table, crossing his arms as he did so. I had to try a different approach with this guy so I pulled out my phone.

"Fine. I don't need any info from you anyway. Looks like we have found your partner. Your wife? Wow guess that kind-hearted wife really was just a facade." I began to leave to indicate I wasn't lying.

"She wasn't in on this!" I turned back around on my heels, leaning on the table.

"Then who is?!" He remained silent and I knew there was no point in talking to him more, so out of frustration I exiting.

When I returned to the room where JJ was, Hotch had come back.

"So we know he does have a partner." Hotch repeated solemnly.

"Jared is the type of person who would take on the leadership role, he has the true hatred for Reid. There has to be a person under his wing, someone who would be lost without him." I said as JJ looked up from Jared's files.

"Unless it is someone with an equal hatred for Reid, than Reid would still be in danger?"

"Let's talk to the police officers that did already talk to him."

"Agreed, I will call them all back and..." Hotch didn't get a chance to finish his thought when his phone rang. He glanced at the caller I.D, then set the phone on the table, answering it.

"Morgan. You are on speaker." He stated simply.

"Alright, this guy isn't as messy of a killer as thought. Turns out he has been stalking Reid for days, he knew exactly where he would be and when. He has cameras in all of the places Reid is at most, including his house."

"Then if he wanted to kill Spencer, why didn't he choose a time where they would have been alone. Then there would be a way better chance for success?"

"Jared runs on being a show off, he wanted a audience. He picked a tie when we were all caught off guard, on our own turf." I stated.

"Unless his partner is the one that is stalking Reid." Hotch added.

"So it is confirmed there is a partner?" Kate's voice was heard in the background.

"Yes we believe so, meet up at the hospital. Just to be safe, we need a place away from the BAU to talk privately. Who knows if those are the only cameras. Rossi, I want you to stay here and interview the police officers and anyone else that he talked to." With that Hotch hung up his phone and JJ followed him back to the SUV.

I turned back to the window and looked at Jared, who wore a permanent blank expression. This guy was a hard book to read. But that wasn't going to stop me from reaching the end. I have to get to the last page for the kid. That is exactly what he would want me to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I decided to be risky and just write straight to fanfiction. Yeah bad idea. My computer dies and I had to start all over. So here it is. Psst and thanks again for reading :)

Chapter 6:

Garcia's P.O.V

This room is so boring. White walls. White sheets. White everything. How is anyone supposed to feel better in a room like this. I mean this is ridiculous, who is the person who decides "Huh, well I feel like white is a pretty good color. Lets use it EVERYWHERE." Seriously?

Spencer looked bored too. He hadn't been awake since the others left and the only sound echoing through the room was my typing and the occasional nurses that strolled in from time to time.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone buzzing on the table my computer was on. The caller I.D flashed Morgan's name and I quickly put it to my ear.

"How may I save your butts today?"

"Baby doll I need you to close the door. We are on our way, but we have reason to believe Jared has a partner. There is no time to talk about it now, but we will explain everything when we get there." I took in a deep breath and couldn't help having a flashback to the last time Reid was shot. I didn't even notice how heavily I was breathing.

"Garcia. This isn't like last time. I won't let it be and I know you won't either." He always knew whats I was thinking, that was how our relationship worked.

"Alright, hurry here." With that the other line went dead. After shutting the door, I scooted closer to Spencer's bed gripping his hand. The light jostle still caused him to stir. The minute his eyes opened they landed on me, his furrowed brow showing.

"What's wrong Garcia?"

"Nothing." I stated.

"Your lying."

"There is the genius profiler I love and loathe."

"It doesn't take a genius or a profiler to now when your upset. I mean you are squeezing my hand so hard I think it is cutting off the blood flow." I quickly loosened my grip and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Now what's going on?" His hazel eyes were beating down on me and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold up.

"The team is on their way to the hospital. They think Jared has a partner." Reid nodded slowly.

"Of course he does."

"What do you mean?"

"It is never as easy as, I caught him, now it is over." He smiled to reassure me, but it wasn't really working.

"Why is the whole team coming?"

"I am not sure. Morgan said he would explain everything when he gets here." Spencer started to try to pull himself into the sitting position, but fell back into his pillow. I got out of my chair and helped him up, also adjusting his pillow. After he was fully adjusted he winced, holding his stomach.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just sore." We sat in silence for awhile, our thoughts were loud enough to hear. I knew I had to stop my wandering mind, so I returned to researching about Jared.

He was only married, no kids, no living family. Never lived with anyone, but his wife. He doesn't have any social media profiles. Nothing. This guy really lives under the radar if he does doing anything bad.

When I heard the door creak open, I almost jumped out of my seat, but immediately relaxed when the familiar face of Hotch peeked through.

Everyone piled in behind him, each smiling when seeing Reid's state getting better.

"Glad to see that Pretty Boy face is getting some color back into it." Morgan said, closing the door behind him. Spencer merely smiled in return from the tiredness taking over.

"You look tired, why don'y you get some more sleep." JJ motherly instincts were now kicking into action.

"Not until I know what is going on." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Jared does have a partner. We have yet to have a clue who it is, but it has to be someone who interacted with him between the time he shot Reid to when JJ and I interrogated him." Hotch started.

"I expect the partner talks all high and mighty, but when faced with problems he is a coward. Let's everyone do it for them. It explains why Jared actually did the heavy work, he just wanted Reid dead."

There was a moment of silence, but JJ swooped in on the conversation.

"Did he make his one call?" Hotch's face came up and he wore that face he makes when the team is onto something.

"Garcia." That was all he had to say.

"On it." I typed away to the BAU telephone. We had all the phone calls recorded in our database and I pulled up the most recent one. When I clicked play, a deep voice came through my speakers.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I need some help." Jared's voice said.

"I told you to run after you finished him."

"I did, but they got me. Please come bail me out."

"No, I already gave you your reward for what you did. Now getting out is your problem. I am hanging up now, they can probably trace this call or something."

"But we were in this together?"

"Exactly, we WERE in this together, now that he is dead. Our deal is off." Then the line went dead. I typed away to trace who he had called and an address popped up on my screen.

"The call was made to a cell phone that was, at that time, in an apartment. It is the complex across the street from here." I turned around and looked through the window as if the man was watching us from the window at the same level as the room we were in.

Kate got up and shut the blinds.

"What is the name?" I snapped back to reality and typed the address into my database.

"A man name Grant Deatriss."

"Grant Deatriss." Reid whispered in a barley audible tone. He looked down, his eyes moving in every direction.

"Reid, do you know him?" Hotch asked.

"I have heard that name before." He shut his eyes to try and recall, after about a minute we started to think he had fallen asleep. Then his eyes shot open.

"Grant."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Hotch's P.O.V

"Grant." Reid's face screamed recognition.

"Reid, who is he?" Kate pressed, leaning closer to his bed. He snapped back to reality.

"I met him at a conference before I worked at the BAU, I was lecturing about my research in behavioral analysis for the first time. During my lecture he stormed out in anger. After I had finished I went out to answer questions. The last person was Grant, he explained why he believed behavioral analysis was a joke and couldn't really be proven effective. When I tried to counter his argument he got even angrier." Reid blinked away the tiredness in his eyes and continued. "Yelling, screaming, even throwing things on the ground. At first I thought he was just being childish, but the more he explained, the more aggressive he became. Throwing the items at me and trying to aim punches. He went completely ballistic. I almost called the police, but that was when Gideon came in and told the man to walk it off or he would call the police. That was the day Gideon offered me a job at the BAU."

This was some interesting news, they never told me about this instance.

"How come you couldn't remember him? Seems like a pretty remembered moment to me." Morgan said.

"I didn't know his name until now. When I thought through the scene again I looked at his name tag. It read Grant."

"You don't know that for sure Spence. You could be telling yourself that because..." Reid didn't let JJ finish.

"I know." The doctor walked in, smiling at Reid.

"Glad to see your still awake. It looks like you are ready to go home and get some rest, unless you feel any pain."

"No. I am fine." Reid stated quickly.

"Alright well, if you do feel any pain come back to the hospital or if you experience burning, vomiting, etc. Other than that you are good to go."

"Thanks doctor." Kate added. The minute the doctor walked out the door, Reid got out off bed without any hesitation. When he stood up it was evident he got dizzy, because he leaned on the bed for support.

"Maybe you aren't so ready to leave just yet." I said, halfway hoping he would stay at the hospital for his own safety.

"I am fine Hotch." To prove to me, he went to the bathroom to change into his clothes and out of the hospital gown. When he came out, he looked more Reid like than I had seen him for the past two days.

"Alright, let's go to Grant's house." He began walking towards the door, but I stepped in front of him.

"Reid, you are not coming to the house with us. Kate and Garcia stay with Reid at the BAU. Morgan and JJ, we are going to Grant's house." Reid was disappointed, but understood. We all went our different directions.

When we reached the car, we informed the cops on the situation. I told them to take him into custody if found. Then we put on out vests and drove down the street.

Grant's apartment building wasn't the nicest in the town, but did come close. The manager gave us his room number and we came to the door. I knocked loudly.

"Grant Deatriss. FBI. Open the door." There was no response.

"Grant."

Still no sound was made. I turned to Morgan and nodded, taking his stance, he kicked the door down. We walked in, weapons drawn and searched the house.  
>I went past the living room, into the dining area, and ended in the kitchen with no luck.<p>

"Clear." I called out and Morgan's call followed.

"Clear." Then JJ.

"Clear." We met back in the living room, slightly angry he wasn't here. Morgan called Garcia and put her on speaker.

"Hey baby girl, he isn't here. Is there anyway you could track where he is at through his phone for something?"

"Not how it works, but I can look threw any credit card swipes he has made or any hotels he might have gone to. Even though I am back at my station, it will take while. I will give you a call back when I know."

"Alright, thanks." After we finished the conversation, we searched the house. He lived alone and wasn't the cleanest man in the world. Papers were scattered everywhere. Hanging on the walls, were paper clipping about behavioral analysis.

I went to his bedroom, to find an equally messy room. There was a telescope at his window and when I looked through it, I wasn't surprised to see Reid's old hospital room. On the chair near the telescope, was a letter.

Dear BAU,

I know your team is probably searching my house right now and that would be why you find this letter. This is a confession. The truth is I know your "behavioral analysis" is just a lie, a cover, but Reid really believed in it. I tried, I really tried to change his mind, before the government sucked him into it, but it was no use. Once he was with the government, I knew he was going to tell that I know your little secret. I had planned to kill him myself, but I knew that was what the government would expect me to do. It took me awhile to find Jared, someone who hated Reid. I set Jared up to do my dirty work, but the dimwit can't aim. Now I don't have time to think things through since the government is onto me. I have to finish this."

What does this mean? Suicide or... I couldn't think like that, he is at the BAU with the others. Reid is safe. Well he was in the BAU parking lot when the first incident happened. No. They weren't prepared for that, now they are.

Morgan and JJ came into the bedroom and read the note, with worried expressions. Then Morgan's phone rang, he answered the call with amazing speed.

"Garcia, we found a letter from Grant..." Garcia interrupted with a quick and hitched breath.

"Grant bought a ticket for the tour of the BAU today at one. He is in the building. I told JJ and security, but they can't find him." JJ recovered from the shock quickly.

"Is Spencer with you?" There was a muffled sound in the background.

"He is now."

"You alright Spence?"

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"We are on out way. Lock the door and don't let anyone in unless the say the word..." I thought of some word nobody would think of.

"Bubbles." Garcia added and Morgan couldn't help but slightly laughed. I don't think I had ever gotten to the BAU so quickly. When we ran inside, policemen were all over the place. We didn't waste any time getting to Garcia's lair.

Morgan was in front of me and sent me into alarm when he drew his gun. I glanced forward to see the door was open.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, finals are next week so I have been pretty busy. Next chapter will be the last chapter so be prepared. :) Thanks again for reading it!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Reid's P.O.V

I sat on Garcia's couch as she paced around the room in a nervous wreck. I am not going to lie I was pretty nervous too, but I was a little at ease knowing there were other FBI agents standing by the door.

My heart pounded wildly when Garcia's monitor crackled to life. The somewhat familiar face, Grant, was seen on the screen. I tried as hard I could could to determine where he was, but I couldn't. Garcia wasted no time typing away at her computer for some reason.

Grant began to speak through the live feed video.

"Due to the many feds squirming around this place, I am sure you know who I am by now. So I am just going to put it all out on the table. I will tell you where I am at, if you come there alone Spencer. As I know you are probably thinking that there is no way you are going to do that willingly. I have set explosives underneath a public location. If you are standing with me in the next ten minutes I won't blow it up. I am in the park across the street, on the far bench."

Garcia shot me the most disapproving look, but I knew what I had to do.

"You better not pull anything, because I will not think twice about pressing the button."

With that the video ended and I began to stand up wincing. Garcia came to my side and pushed me back down into the sofa lightly.

"No you don't. Spencer. Not happening."

"Come on Garcia, what would you be doing?" She looked incredibility sad and knew there was no way I was just going to sit here. She walked over to her desk as I got up, then came back with something in her hand.

She hooked the mic to my ear.

"You are in no way going alone. I will be there." I covered the mic with my hair and fixed my vest.

I left quietly, though I could almost feel Garcia's anger and worry. I told the policemen what was happening and as I knew they would, they tried to stop me, but in the end they unhappily went into Garcia's lab to listen in on the mic.

I left after much arguing with different officers and BAU members and went to the park, talking with Garcia the whole way there.

Other voices rang through my ears. Morgan, Hotch, JJ, Kate, and Rossi.

"Reid, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Morgan said angrily.

"This is ridiculous! How did you even get out of here?" JJ was obviously frustrated.

"My charm?" I tried to get even a slight smile out of them, but I am sue it didn't work.

"This is no time for jokes Reid." Kate lectured.

I drew closer to the park so I stayed silent.

"Garcia, pull up the surveillance cameras outside the bank, we can get a view of the far side of the park." Morgan said.

I looked over at the bench and it was evident that the man sitting on it was in fact, Grant. He held a fair sized yellow box with a red switch on the top.

"It could be a fake, a trap?" Rossi added, but we were all thinking it from the beginning.

"Just be careful Reid." JJ said quietly.

I sat down next to the Grant and he smiled.

"Spencer. Long time no see."

"Yeah last time you tried to cause destruction. I guess nothing has changed."

"True. I just need you to admit it."

"Admit what?"

"Behavioral analysis is a gimmick. People think I crazy and I need to know I am not."

"No your not. The government just didn't want people to know about their secrets. We are just a cover, people to believe in. You're right."

He let out a happy sigh and smiled widely.

"I knew it." His finger wavered over the switch which caused a bead of sweat to fall.

"The people shouldn't be living in a lie." I knew what was about to happen next so I went for the switch. I tried as hard as I could to get it out of his reach, but he was pretty strong.

We fought over it for awhile, but I eventually won the switch. I had wondered why I wasn't hearing the others voices, but my questions were answered when they arrived on the scene with weapons drawn. They easily over took Grant, placing him in the police car out front. I handed the switch to Hotch.

My stomach felt like it was burning and, with help from Morgan and JJ, I finally went home.

Author's Note: Not my best story, but oh well. Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long also!


End file.
